The goal of this SBIR is to produce and test a scientifically accurate, enhanced videotape about how vision. The aim is to improve coping strategies, independence and quality of life for older adults with this condition. Low Vision will afflict one out of every five people over the age of 52. There are over three million people in the United States with uncorrectable visual impairment. Most are unaware that simple, inexpensive behavioral changes can improve their lives. This type of information is not usually available from their eye care professionals. Most educational materials that are available are geared towards people who are blind and do not teach the strategies useful to people with some residual vision. The proposed videotape will address these issues and also be enhanced using techniques proven to improve perception of the video by the target population. In Phase I we will develop the content; produce a complete script; produce and evaluate a prototype segment; and develop full production and evaluation plans. This product will be theoretically grounded; rigorously tested, will use personal stories to deliver the messages; will specifically target elderly and minority populations and their families; and has a large market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Over 3 million Americans have low vision and 85% of them have a VCR. Distribution outlets include ophthalmologists, individuals, vision advocacy organizations, rehabilitation clinics and the National Eye Health Education Program. In addition, two commercial distributors of educational materials for people with disabilities (Aquarius Productions and Baxley Media Group) have expressed interest.